


welcome home, theseus

by chesboard



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesboard/pseuds/chesboard
Summary: It's either you die as a hero, or live long enough to turn into a villain. Tommy finds that maybe there are more similarities to him and Theseus than he originally thinks.or; my predictions of what's gonna happen in the smp
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	welcome home, theseus

**Author's Note:**

> i could add more but. idk i only will if ppl seem to like this  
> by ppl if like 2 ppl give me kudos its good enough for me <3
> 
> anyways! kinda leaves on a cliffhanger but thats the point

“Welcome home, Theseus!” Technoblade barked out with a signature laugh, arms gestured out to the room behind him.

He saw Tommy’s eyes skirt around the room, filling with fear. There was a tremor to his voice as he spoke. “What is this?”

Technoblade thought for a moment. Does he really want to explain to him why there was a room prepared for at least 40 withers?  _ You haven’t even shown Phil this room. It’s a bit too late to turn back now.  _ He stifled a sigh, and turned to look at the supposedly rare skulls. “I have a bit of a hobby,” he replied, deciding to not let his plan be known. The voices didn’t seem to mind that answer.

After a brief moment, the blond walked into the building, sheepishly looking back at the redstone of the door. Then turned to face the piglin hybrid, not without catching the shimmer of the armor behind him. Without thinking, he walked towards the netherite, and put it on.

Technoblade raised one brow, giving the other a look. “Take off the armor.” He watched as Tommy took off the armor, fumbling to put it back on the stand. The hybrid noticed the glint of fear in his eye, the way he moved immediately. The voices didn’t like that.

_ Is he okay? _

_ Was this Dream? _

_What did he do to him?_ _  
_ _I’ll kill Dream._ _  
_ He cleared his throat, blocking their frenzy out to a mild noise, like it was muffled by clouds. Technoblade looked over the armor, making sure it was the right one, nodding to himself. “You can have it. I just needed to make sure it was the right one.” He held back the monologue he had brewed up for this.

Tommy grinned widely, and soon went exploring the rest of the place. He didn’t miss the way his eyes held relief, or how the voices were still in their protective worry over Tommy.

Technoblade knew what he was doing. He knew what he was doing when he addressed him as Theseus. Why did he feel that tightness in his chest?

⇔

Techno’s blood went cold as he heard the words of an ominous man, “I will remind you, that in the story of Theseus,” the man stopped, as if mulling over his words. “Do you know how he dies?”

The hybrid’s grip on his pickaxe tightened, keeping level with the porcelain mask. “Yeah, he gets like.. yeeted off a cliff by some guy.”

“By what guy?” However, Dream left no room to answer. “He gets thrown off of the cliff by the king of the island, that he took refuge on, after exile.”

He knew the ending, all too well. He was always so intrigued by the tale of Theseus. Technoblade would’ve laughed at the irony, if everything wasn’t so tense. The smiley face stared at him, noticing the silence.

“I’m just, y’know, pointing it out,” Dream started, letting the tip of his axe hit the ground, “I was just.. reminding you of that story. You always like to point out how it collides with this story.” The pink-haired man could  _ hear _ the smile in his voice. “I think I’d have to agree.”

The masked man moved to walk past Techno, his voice silky smooth, as if he’d gotten exactly what he’d wanted out of him. “Especially if I call in that favor.”

His footsteps faded out of earshot, as his pickaxe thumped into the snow.

⇔

“If I remember correctly, you’re not supposed to be here, Tommy.” Dream’s words echoed in the blonde’s mind, as the conversation carried on between him and his .. ally.

Something he’s been thinking about all through his treacherous exile returned to the front of his head, and Tommy couldn’t stop himself before the words spilled out harshly. “I’m the only one that goes against you.”

He didn’t let anyone reply as he continued, “And you know what, Dream? I think you’re  _ scared  _ of me. I think that’s what it was about- containing me,” the teen’s words were venom, anger lacing them as he glared at the fake smile.

“Alright, Tommy. Listen, you’re gonna come with me,” Dream’s voice was sugary sweet, yet full of poison.  _ He hurt you. He hurt you. He hurt you.  _ It was like a mantra in his head, refusing to let him cave anymore. “Or, I’m going to burn your discs.”

The blonde’s breath hitched, remembering what he said about getting that disc from Skeppy.  _ NO.  _ His mind screamed at him, to do something,  _ just move god damnit!  _ Yet he was trembling, frozen.

A monotone rumbled from beside him. “Well, that’s gonna be a bit of a problem, Dream,” the hybrid moved to stand protectively in front of Tommy. His knuckles were snow white, gripping his sword sharply, “‘Cause this guy’s with me.”

Dream shifted slightly, almost as if he found his efforts amusing. He hummed curtly, “Are you sure, Techno?”

There was no hesitance. “I am sure. This is, uh,” he glanced behind him to look at the blonde briefly, “This is a business partner, and we’re working for our own mutual benefit right now.”

“So I can’t really have you taking him away before I complete my objectives,” the atmosphere was tense as he spoke. “Before I get my revenge.”

The silence that settled, even if only for a few moments, was uncomfortable. Techno took a towards Dream, as his voice rumbled again.

“Unless, of course,” he paused. Tommy couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “You want to call in that favor.”

His blood felt cold, and he barely registered that he was speaking. “What favor?” He looked at the back of Technoblade’s head desperately, “What?”

Tommy knew that his “business partner” was refusing to look at him when he spoke, “Don’t ask questions, Tommy. The adults are speaking.”

Nothing on his face was visible, yet as he spoke, “I think,” the blond knew he was pleased, “I have something in mind for later, so I’ll keep it.”

The green clad man straightened up, taking a few paces closer, “As long as you’re sure.”

“Alright.”

“Alright. You live for now, Tommy.” He could feel his anger pulse off of him as he shoved past the pair.

The trudge through the blistering nether and bone-chilling tundra was silent.

⇔

Tommy couldn’t stop shaking. After an awkward, unusually tense week in the house, they were going out. Techno refused to say where.

He didn’t need to say where; it just wasn’t  _ good _ . At least, that’s the gut wrenching feeling he had was telling him. Subconsciously, he started feeling the scales -  _ Are they even scales? Turtles are so fuckin’ weird  _ \- of his turtle helmet, for a sense of comfort. The feeling relaxed him, as it usually always did.

The gift was given to Tommy after the.. encounter with Dream. Techno never said anything, just shuffling the shimmering helmet to the kid. He tried to decipher what the runes on the helmet were, but the enchantments were unfamiliar to him.

_ Wilbur always liked that kind of thing.  _ He remembered Wilbur excitedly learning about the enchantments, and brewery - he blabbered on and on animatedly, stopping anyone who would listen. He thought, almost happily,  _ Techno must’ve picked up on it. _

He shook the feeling away. He just noticed how they were climbing uphill.  _ Huh. _

He remembered when he thought of them as brothers; oh, how naive he was. How he had trusted him to help with his stupid nation, as Tommy now believed. He didn’t noticed them stop.

The blond remembered the speech. The story of Theseus, how Techno obsessed over it. He smiled, but it was short lived, as he came to a revelation. He tied the loose ends together, and panic seized his chest. The air on his face calmed him down a bit, reminding him of all his tow-

_ Air? _ His eyes scanned around him, as he watched the form of his brother shrink. He was falling. His eyes stretched wide.  _ What? Why- _

_ Techno? _

_I thought I could trust him._ _  
_ _i thought we could be brothers again._ _  
_ _i miss_

_ i miss dad. _

  
Then he hit the water.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked reading this!! :D  
> feel free to kudos/comment if u liked i will love u  
> my twt is @wlbrsmile WAHOO


End file.
